Oasis of the Heart
The Oasis of the Heart is an oasis created when Heartbeat's star seed fell in the Arctic. The oasis serves as both protection to the star seed as well to the ones whose intentions are pure. Characteristics The oasis has a lot of trees with leaves that emit a red glow and flowers whose glow is more intense. This flowers release and aroma that can attract anypony the oasis is willing to let in. This trees are fed by a system of channels of pure water that are originated from a big lake located in the center of it. In the center of the lake, there's a island where the biggest and oldest tree of the oasis is located. This tree glows red in all of it and with flowers with an more intense aroma. It also has delicious, round and red fruits. The Oasis of the Heart, because of the power of the red star seed, is able to enhance anypony's emotions, in a way it tries to join any couple who seems to be perfect to one another. However, this place also has a dark side. Whenever it senses somepony who doesn't have good intensions, being he or she evil or wanting the red star seed, it will attack him or her with all the plants. The oasis seems to have a mind of its own, as it intentionally made Twilight and Blue share a kiss and also helped Blue woo Twilight. Places of Interest The oldest tree It is the first tree of the oasis and the one that grew up around the red star seed, serving as its protector. This tree has a more intense glow than the others and also has fruits who are very delicious. Visitors *Twilight Sparkle *Blue Sword *Heartbeat *Applejack *Rainbow Dash *Pinkie Pie *Fluttershy *Rarity *Shining Armor Access The Oasis of the Heart is located in the north of Equestria, near the Crystal Empire. Only the ones that can't sense the aroma of the flowers of the trees can find the place. History Background After Princess Aurora made the Generals of Order's star seeds be spread through all Equestria, the red star seed fell near the Crystal Empire and creates the Oasis of the Heart. Through the time, the oasis is considered as a legend and is recorded in the book The Most Mysterious Places. Twilight and Blue Sword In order to bring Twilight and Blue Sword together, Cadance, Rarity and Pinkie Pie set up a plan to make them meet each other in the Oasis of the Heart. There, the two are influenced by its magic and their feelings for each other come to light and they share a kiss. The Oasis of the Heart is also the place where Twilight and Blue have their first date, with Blue giving to Twilight a flower from the oldest tree. It's also here where Blue proposes to Twilight. The Light Kingdom To get Heartbeat's star seed, that is inside the oldest tree of the oasis, Twilight, Blue, Heartbeat, Twilight's friends and Shining Armor go to there. However, sensing they wanted the star seed, the Oasis of the Heart doesn't attract Twilight and Blue, attracting Heartbeat instead, as it senses her intentions are pure. After they get in, the oasis attacks everypony, except Heartbeat, who is able to get to the oldest tree and take the star seed, releasing everypony. With the star seed taken, the oasis becomes a normal oasis, but Heartbeat shares her power with it, charging its magic. The Taking of Tartarus Also it doesn't appear, it is mentioned in "How to Cure a Predator" and appears briefly in "Cold Loneliness". Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or its appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Locations Category:Crystal Empire Locations